1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a graphene-based laminate and a method of preparing the graphene-based laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has a two-dimensional structure having a hexagonal shape, in which a distance between two adjacent carbon atoms is about 1.42 Å. Graphene has excellent characteristics in terms of strength, thermal conductivity, and electron mobility, and thus, may be used in a transmissive electrode or various graphene-based electronic devices.
Accordingly, sheet resistivity or electric characteristics of graphene for electrode application have been controlled by using an interlayer material. Also, a charge-carrier density of graphene has been controlled by introducing a conductive material, a self-assembled monolayer, or chemical or optical materials on graphene, or by performing a simple ultraviolet (UV) radiation or an acid-base treatment process on graphene.
However, while these techniques may easily change the charge-carrier density, doping stability may be degraded.
Therefore, a graphene laminate having a novel structure, which is stable in terms of electron doping and has improved electron mobility, and a method of preparing such graphene laminate are needed.